


When You're Gone

by AimAim94



Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker takes care of those he loves, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Pepper Potts, Tony Stark love his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: "Tony walked into the penthouse after being away on a mission for six days. He wanted a cheeseburger and sleep. He had already placed an order for delivery for food so that it would be delivered by the time he was out of the shower. He walked down the hall toward his room. He expected to find Pepper sleeping but she wasn’t in there.“Fri, where is Pepper?” Tony asked walking into the bathroom.“Pepper is currently in the lab with Peter, sir.” Friday explained.“I swear if that kid has been refusing to sleep…” Tony muttered changing directions to head to the lab."
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Comfortember 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996336
Comments: 22
Kudos: 265
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY MONDAY!!
> 
> I hope everyone is well. As far as I go, I'm working on myself and I'm happy to report that I'm least 12% better than last week! ;)
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I know a song for any situation.

Tony walked into the penthouse after being away on a mission for six days. He wanted a cheeseburger and sleep. He had already placed an order for delivery for food so that it would be delivered by the time he was out of the shower. He walked down the hall toward his room. He expected to find Pepper sleeping but she wasn’t in there.

“Fri, where is Pepper?” Tony asked walking into the bathroom.

“Pepper is currently in the lab with Peter, sir.” Friday explained.

“I swear if that kid has been refusing to sleep…” Tony muttered changing directions to head to the lab.

Tony walked into the lab but pulled up short when he saw that Peter was still in his suit but his mask was hanging loose in his hand. He seemed to be reasoning with Pepper about sleep. Tony frowned. Pepper never struggled to sleep—Or did she?

“I can’t sleep, Peter. It’s fine. I’m just sitting down here for a bit because then I don’t feel lonely with Dum-E and U. You go on up to bed and I’ll text May to let her know you’re staying.” Pepper was telling the teenager.

“No! You’ve been awake and surviving on coffee for two days! You’d never let me do that.” Peter groaned.

  
  
  


“I can’t, Pete! I can’t sleep! I close my eyes and I imagine the worst. I’m terrified every second he’s gone that he’s not going to come back!” Pepper said and Tony’s heart broke when he heard her voice crack with this.

“Friday would tell us if something was wrong.” Peter said but his voice was starting to sound nervous.

“Would she? I don’t know that! He could have her lie to us so that we don’t worry.” Pepper pulled her cardigan tighter around her trying to fight off the cold that wouldn’t seem to leave.

“For all we know he’s hurt right now.” Peter whispered.

“Right.” Pepper went to take another sip of coffee but it was empty.

“I’ll go make us more coffee.” Peter told her.

Tony walked into the room stopping this process, “How about we calm down on the coffee and have a heart to heart?”

“Tony!” Peter hugged him tight, “We missed you!”

  
  


Tony hugged him back while keeping an eye on his fiancé who was avoiding eye contact, “Go take a shower. You must have just gotten done patrolling. I promise to come talk to you before I go to sleep myself.”

“You’ll tell May that I’m staying?” Peter asked as he walked toward the exit.

“You hear that, Fri?” Tony asked the AI.

“I’m on it, boss.” Friday confirmed.

~

“Pep, stop avoiding looking at me.” Tony gave a tug on her sweater and she just got up and stepped into his arms. He held her close just breathing in her scent. She smelled like home and safety. Pepper had always been his rock. Why hadn’t he noticed that she was struggling?

“How much did you hear?” Pepper mumbled against his chest.

“Enough to worry about you.” Tony responded.

“It’s only when you’re gone.” Pepper whispered.

“Then I’ll stay home until we find a better solution.”

“You can’t!” Pepper pulled back to look at him.

“Can’t I? I’m Tony Stark. I do whatever I want.”

“Tony—“

“—Pep…” Tony winked and she shook her head snuggling close again.

“I’m exhausted.” She admitted. 

“I can tell. Your bags match mine.” Tony teased, “How about you go upstairs and climb into bed and I’m going to take a shower and say goodnight to Pete and then I’ll come join you?”

Pepper’s grip on his shirt tightened and Tony sensed that she wasn’t fond of this idea.

“Or we both go say goodnight to Pete and I put the food I ordered in the fridge and deal with everything else after we’ve both had some sleep?” Tony redirected.

~

  
  


Tony found Peter already asleep when he walked into his room so he covered the Spider-Baby back up. Peter was always kicking his blankets off and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He loved his family and he didn’t know what he had down to deserve them.

Pepper picked up a few stray clothing items and put them in the dirty laundry before they exited his room to go to their bedroom.

Pepper changed quickly and Tony wasn’t long behind her. Jet lag was setting in quickly.

“I’ll always come home to you—You know that right?” Tony asked as Pepper settled against his chest.

“I don’t know where this fear is coming from, Tony. It’s debilitating. Friday alerted Peter to my sleep deprivation because she was worried. I worried an AI and then a teenager! I thought I was hiding it well.”

“I have Friday set to contact the nearest Avenger if someone is in danger at the tower. She must have thought that counted. I’m glad she did so that you didn’t have to be afraid alone.”

“Now Peter’s going to worry about this too.” Pepper sighed.

“Yeah. We’ll all talk it out tomorrow after some much needed sleep. I think we’ve all earned that.” Tony’s eyes were already getting heavy.

~

“You didn’t say goodnight last night!” Peter pouted coming into the kitchen with his hair sticking up all over and his eyes still looking sleepy.

“I did but a certain Spider-Baby was already asleep.”

“Then you took too long.” Peter leaned against him and Tony pulled him in for a hug.

“Breakfast and then I’ll take you to school?” Tony handed him the plate of pancakes he had just finished making.

“Where’s Pepper?” Peter asked before shoving forkfuls of pancakes into his mouth.

“Sleeping soundly.” Tony passed him a cup of orange juice and a bowl of pineapple chunks.

“She needs it.” Peter stabbed a pineapple chunk with his fork.

“Thanks for looking out for her.” Tony ruffled his hair.

“Of course. I love Pepper.” Peter explained, “You think I could have some coffee?”

“That’s hilarious.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“I’m not joking.”

“Then it’s a firm no.”

“Dang it. Worth a shot.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
